The present invention generally relates to electromagnetic transducers.
A single turn of conductive material can be simultaneously used as a sensing or driving element and the primary turn of a current transformer. Nonlimiting examples of devices that may utilize this principle include passive electromagnetic transducers of types used as musical instrument pickups, microphone elements, speaker elements, metal detectors, and sensors for automotive and industrial applications. Such devices can be configured to transform electrical power with a relatively high current to voltage ratio (low impedance) in their primary circuit into a similar power level in their secondary circuit, albeit with a high voltage to current ratio (high impedance.) As in the case of most passive transducers, this process can be inverted with respect to inputs and outputs.
There is an ongoing desire to be able to locate more conductive material of passive electromagnetic transducers in close proximity to an activity being sensed or driven. In so doing, it is also desirable to utilize relatively uncomplicated processes for producing passive transducers.